


Defying Tradition

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the Wizarding World is archaeic, and the thought of polyamorous or incestuous relationship would send many wizards and witches into a coma. Not these three, though, who have finally found a free night to have all to themselves, and they plan to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Tradition

When Draco walked into Malfoy Manor that evening, he wasn't expecting it to be so dark. He frowned, confused, as he hung up his coat and scarf, glad to be out of the freezing cold winter. He smiled when he saw a piece of parchment in Astoria's handwriting. He took it off the end table it had been left on and read it, his eyebrows arched and his mouth in a tight smirk when he had finished. 

Astoria wanted him to keep all the lights off and follow the little hearts that were on the floor, which he had previously failed to notice. He had believed tonight to be his night with Daphne, so it was a pleasant surprise to see it would be his wife he would be spending the evening with. Perhaps Daphne had been held up at work, or had some other sort of hold-up.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Draco stopped thinking about Daphne and let the hearts lead him through the dining room and into the living room, which was lit up by candlelight. The first thing he noticed was two women sitting on the floor, talking quietly as they fingered wine glasses. Those two women were his wife and his sister-in-law, and whilst the three of them were in a relationship together, they all had private nights alone with each other every so often.

"What's going on?" He asked, venturing into the room with some trepidation. It could never end well when the two sisters had been plotting together, he was sure.

"Oh, Draco!" called his wife, Astoria, as both women stood and walked, nearly ran, over to him. They hugged him with so much strength and vigour it was like he hadn't seen them in a year. He placed his hand around their waists, embracing them and kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Now," he said once he had let them go. "Care to explain?"

Daphne beamed. "We thought, since your parents are away for the night, that it would be a great time for the three of us to get together."

He nodded his head in agreement and gestured back to the kitchen. "Indeed. Is that roast beef I can smell?"

"It is." Astoria beamed from ear to ear; she always had been proud of her cooking. He noticed a little annoyance flicker across Daphne's face, but it didn't last long, since none of them wanted to waste the opportunity of a date together. The wizarding world didn't allow polyamorous relationships, and certainly not incestuous ones, and so they had to keep theirs a secret. In public, everyone knew Draco and Astoria to be married, and Daphne to be her sister and his sister-in-law, who they were both very close to. But nobody knew just how close their family ties were.

"Good," Draco remarked. He was absolutely famished; he'd missed lunch to carry on working. They were really snowed under at the Ministry these days, and he'd rather miss a meal than spend less time with either of his women. He walked over to the sofa and sat down, admiring the red and pink décor of the living room. It wasn't his, or his parents', sort of thing, but he could tolerate it for a night, especially after all the effort they'd gone to. "How long?"

"Only about five minutes," said Astoria, sitting on his right, whilst Daphne took to his left. Astoria ran her fingers sexily up and down his thigh. "I had it perfectly timed, you see. Not as soon as you were supposed to come in, in case you were held back, but not too late, either, so you wouldn't be left hanging."

Draco kissed her on the cheek. "You did well, darling. And you, Daphne. I assume the décor was your idea?" Astoria was a girly girl, but not as much as Daphne was. Her whole house was a mixture of pink and red.

"Yes," she said quietly, biting her lip. "Do you not like it?" 

"On the contrary, I think it's rather fetching," he admitted. "But don't tell anyone that."

Daphne laughed and seemed to inwardly sigh in relief. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"I'll just go and get the beef out of the oven," said Astoria. "Daphne, can you finish setting the table?" She stood and walked to the kitchen, but turned back to speak just before she left. "It would have already been done, but we got a little bit... distracted, didn't we, love?" Daphne blushed, and Draco felt his cock begin to twitch. 

"That really isn't a problem," he assured them, watching the wiggle of their arses as they left his presence. He knew he was lucky, but sometimes, even he didn't believe the extent of it. The fact that he had two sisters, and the three of them were in a relationship, was like something out of a teenage boy's dream. Yet it was exactly what Draco was living. It wasn't just a sexual thing, either. Sure, that definitely had its advantages, but he liked the warmth and closeness of two women, and he loved how close they were, too. If it had just been him in a relationship with them both, and those two not with each other, he suspected it wouldn't have been as easy as it was.

It was only a few minutes before they were calling him into the kitchen, and as he sat down he noted the decor was the same in here as it was in the lounge. He smiled as he thought of how his father would react if this was what he came home to. With all the fun they'd be having tonight, they'd probably forget to rid the place of it. No matter; whatever his father's reaction, it would be worth it.

"Sit down, Daphne," said Astoria as she cut the beef and began dressing the plates. Daphne did as her sister asked, sitting on Draco's left as he sat at the head of the table. 

"If this tastes as lovely as it looks, you're going to be in for a real treat tonight." Draco smirked at Astoria as she finished handing out the plates and took her own place on Draco's right. "As will you," he added to Daphne, so she didn't feel left out. As much as the décor wasn't to his taste, it was clear she'd put a lot of effort into it. They ate their dinner with small talk, each of them eating faster than they usually did because they were all excited about what was to come. The food was indeed as lovely as it looked, and Draco couldn't help but wish they'd had time to make some afters, for Astoria's cakes were legendary.

"How was it?" Astoria asked, taking their plates away. She looked anxious for his approval, and he was more than happy to give it.

"Superb," he said, smiling at her. "Now, I think it's time to attend to other matters, don't you?" Both sisters smirked and bounded towards the stairs, and he stood up so fast to follow them that he knocked over his drink. _Fuck it,_ he thought. Astoria could deal with that later; right now his growing erection needed to be serviced.

Both women waggled their bottoms as they made their way up the stairs, and whether it was for his benefit or not, Draco was extremely aroused. The great thing about being with both sisters was that they were both attractive, but in different ways. Astoria was more 'picture perfect' beautiful, the kind of witch you saw in magazines. She had long, brown hair down to her waist, beautiful brown eyes to match and long eyelashes. Her face was always blemish-free, and she was slim and slender, yet still managed to be curvy. Her breasts weren't the largest in the world, but they were perfectly formed with lovely pink nipples. 

Daphne, on the other hand, was beautiful in a more 'everyday witch' sort of way. Her hair was brown like her sisters, but not as dark or long, coming down to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were light brown, and she had a beauty spot to the left of her nose which, while she was embarrassed of it, Draco had always been fond of. Her breasts were much larger than Astoria's, more than could fit in his hand, and her nipples were exquisite. She was also taller than her sister and weighed a little more.

Not only were they different in looks, but they were different in bed, too. Astoria loved to be submissive to both himself and her sister; he liked to dominate both women. Daphne, whilst submissive to him, loved to dominate Astoria, and he was more than happy to allow her to do so. Nothing turned him on more than seeing Astoria obey her sister, especially since in everyday life, it was Daphne who got shunted to the side... by everyone but those two, that was.

By the time he got to the bedroom, both women were already naked and crawling onto the bed, and they had devious looks in their eyes. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what they were going to say.

"Come on, Draco," said Daphne, a smirk on her face as she dragged her fingers across Astoria's tummy. "It's your turn to strip for us, today."

He narrowed his eyes at them, causing them to laugh, but he didn't want to miss out on the fun for too long. He could tell by their glistening privates that they were both wet and ready, and it was obvious they had warmed up before tea without him. He quickly ridded himself of his robes, trousers, shirt and undergarments, and was soon stood in front of them with a proud erection. Daphne beckoned him forward with her finger. "No love," he whispered in her ear as he climbed onto the bed between them. "I'm in charge tonight."

Daphne pouted. "But I get to be in charge of _her_ , right?" Astoria knocked Daphne gently for referring to her so rudely. 

"Of course. You know I don't like change." Daphne smirked at this and commanded her sister lie on her back and spread her legs. As he knew she would, Astoria obeyed dutifully, giggling as she did so. She was always a bit embarrassed, but he found it rather cute. "Tend to your sister, Daphne. Her cooking was exceptionally good tonight."

"Certainly." Daphne placed a leg either side of Astoria's and bent her head down to Astoria's nipples. She began to suck on them gently and Astoria closed her eyes in pleasure.

Draco bent down behind Daphne to her cunt, which was exposed as her arse was high in the air. It looked absolutely delicious, and he placed his head just at her entrance, so that when he next spoke, it tickled her. "And you, my dear, did an exceptionally good job with the décor. You didn't think I'd forget you, did you?" Her hips wiggled in response to the hot breath upon her.

"No," said Daphne confidently, and he pressed his lips to her cunt. He licked her bright pink lips, and was just dipping his tongue into her crevice when he heard an almighty scream and a voice that panicked him to his very core.

"Oh my good God!" 

Yes, the voice was definitely his mother's, and he was in such shock he didn't want to move. Perhaps, if he didn't move, it wouldn't be happening. But then he was forced to move, as Daphne jumped off Astoria and under the bedsheets, and her sister did the same. Now he was just there, on the bed, naked. When he chanced a look at the doorway in the hopes that his mother would have gone by now, he saw both her and his father. They were staring at him, transfixed, as if they couldn't move. Just like him.

"Draco!" Astoria hissed, throwing a piece of her clothing at him so he could cover up.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked sharply, now he seemed to be over his shock.

"Father," Draco started, though it came out choked and he had to clear his throat before he could speak again. "Perhaps we should have this conversation later?"

"Indeed." His mother left the doorway, presumably to go to her own room, though it was a few moments before Lucius followed her. He was still looking at the three of them with what Draco could only describe as disgust when he left.

"You didn't shut the door!" Daphne hissed, while Astoria had her knees huddled up to her and was mumbling into them. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Daphne," he said tersely, for he was trying to come up with a plan in his head. Daphne got off the bed and collected her clothes, spelling them on, and he did the same, fearful that his parents might walk past at any moment. Then, wondering why he hadn't done it earlier, he raced towards the door and shut it closed. "Astoria," he said softly, for he knew she wasn't as strong as her sister. "Astoria, you have to get dressed."

She shook her head quickly.

"Astoria!" Daphne called harshly, though her voice was still quite quiet. She had never been the warmest of people, and seemed to have nothing but annoyance and anger in her now. "Get dressed. _Now_."

"I _can't_ ," Astoria insisted, and she'd begun to tremble now. 

Draco went over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He placed a kind hand on her knee. "Not getting dressed won't make this situation disappear." She looked up at him then, with her beautiful brown eyes full of tears that had yet to spill.

"Oh for goodness sake," said Daphne, aiming her wand at Astoria and spelling on her clothes, just as she was about to get up and put them on herself. When Draco shot her a glare, she merely shrugged. "So, er, I'll be off then." Daphne moved towards the fireplace, but he wasn't about to let the blame be placed solely on himself and Astoria.

"I don't think so," he said harshly, lunging forwards and holding onto her arm. "The three of us are in this together, and we'll face it together. Are you ready, Astoria?"

Astoria nodded and stood, and as he turned to take them out of the room, he could see she was following him out of the corner of his eye. By the time he got down to the kitchen, his parents were already there, though no longer in their evening clothes. He suddenly felt very relieved that he'd shut that door.

"What on earth were you three _doing_ up there?" Narcissa asked with disdain in her voice. She looked positively revolted at what she'd just seen, and to be honest, Draco didn't blame her. It wasn't easy having his parents see him like that, so he didn't even want to imagine it the other way round.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Astoria squeaked out before he could answer his mother.

Lucius glared at her. "No. But not for your benefit. We don't want to bring shame upon our family because you three are—"

"— in a relationship," Daphne finished for him.

"But you two are sisters!" exclaimed Narcissa, looking from Astoria to Daphne. "It's just _unnatural_."

Draco arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He was sure his mother had been closer with Bellatrix than she'd ever let on, but this wasn't the time to bring it up. In fact, he wasn't even sure there was a right time to bring that up. 

"Just get out of my sight," Narcissa said quietly but harshly. "I don't even want to know anymore. You make me sick, the lot of you. And Daphne, I don't want to see you anywhere near this manor again, do you hear?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes, and Draco could tell fire was about to burst out of her. "You were supposed to be away for the night!"

"Things change," replied Lucius. "We shouldn't have to fear coming back to our own home in case you three are at it like animals."

"Ugh." Daphne turned on her heel and yanked her arm out of Draco's grasp, and this time, he didn't stop her. He took Astoria's hand and led her out of the kitchen, back to their bedroom, just in time to see Daphne disappear through his Floo.

"So, er," Astoria started, her voice faltering a little. "That house you showed me last week. I know I said no at the time, wanting to be the Mistress of this manor one day, but... I think it's a great idea."

Draco couldn't help but smirk a little. He knew she really didn't want to move out, but he also knew that neither of them could really face his parents again for a long time without thinking of this very night. And, he knew, this way they'd at least be able to have Daphne over as often as they liked. Perhaps even live with them. "Me too," replied Draco. "I believe it's still on the market."

Astoria nodded and got into bed, fully clothed. It didn't look like she planned to take her clothes off in this place ever again. "Put in an offer tomorrow," she said, blowing out the candle by her bedside.

"Don't worry. I will."


End file.
